The application of neuro-imaging to the study of human disease, particularly Alzheimer's disease (AD), is a new emerging strategy that involves the combination of fundamental methods in physical science with rapidly developing clinical radiological techniques. Alzheimer's disease is a major neuro-degenerative disorder of unknown etiology, the understanding of which can benefit substantially from the development of neuro-imaging methods. With the establishment of the Research Imaging Center on the University of California-Irvine campus and making these facilities accessible to the ADRC, we are positioned to employ the most advanced imaging and image-based measurement techniques toward the advancement of research on Alzheimer's disease. The Neuro-Imaging Core facility of the ADRC will be located within the Research Imaging Center at UC Irvine. The initial participating sites of the Neuro-Imaging Core will include the University of California-Irvine, University of Southern California, and Rancho Los Amigo Medical Center. The goals of the Neuro-Imaging Core include: 1) dissemination of new imaging technology to the participating sites towards better diagnosis and understanding of AD, 2) providing unique technical and instrumentation capabilities to ADRC researchers, 3) providing standardized image acquisition and analysis protocols to ensure consistency in imaging studies between the sites, and 4) offering image based measurement techniques to bridge the gap between basic science and clinical projects. The imaging equipment within the Neuro-Imaging Core includes: 1) a 4.7 Tesla whole body NMR scanner, 2) a modified 1.5 Tesla clinical scanner with multi-nuclear spectroscopic and dynamic echo-planar imaging capability, 3) a small bore 7.1 Tesla animal NMR system with multi-nuclear spectroscopic and microscopic imaging capability, 4) a single channel SQUID detector with dynamic Magnetoencephalography (MEG) capability, and 5) two PET scanners and cyclotrons. The Neuro-Imaging Core will act as the central facility in providing the participating members of the ADRC with the most sophisticated imaging technology available. The acquired patient image data base will be used towards a novel means of assessing anatomical, functional, and biochemical changes during the course of AD hence facilitate basic and applied research in aging, AD and other neuro-degenerative disorders. Due to the instrumentation available we will be able to perform imaging across a broad dynamic range. It would be possible to perform microscopic imaging in tissue cultures or small animals as well as macroscopic imaging with patients within the Neuro-Imaging Core. Furthermore, the consolidation of all the imaging activities within the ADRC into the Neuro-Imaging Core will also make all the image based patient information available to all investigators within the ADRC through the image storage and transmission network to be established.